mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant
to |Spawn = See Spawning |First appearances = See History |Attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |Drops = |Experience = 1–3 |Usable items = |Sounds = Idle Calf idle Hurt Death }}Elephants are large tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Mammoths are larger variants of elephants that only appear in snowy biomes. Spawning 'Natural generation' Elephants spawn on opaque blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large block space above, often in herds of 3. Variants 'Mammoths' Mammoths spawn in cold taiga, ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes. Elephants spawned using the elephant spawn egg will spawn as a mammoth. Drops Elephants and mammoths drop 0-2 hide upon death. The drops are affected by the Looting enchantment. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a harness, an elephant chest, tusks, a howdah, garment or mammoth platform, and all the contents of their inventory. Behavior Elephants are neutral mobs, and will attack you or mobs if provoked. Elephants and mammoths wander wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and staying out of water. Elephants can be heard trumpeting often. Like other baby animals, elephant or mammoth calves will follow adults. Calves will also attack you if provoked. An elephant or mammoth can be tamed by feeding a calf either ten sugar lumps of five cakes. Once you have given an elephant or mammoth calf the food items, the naming screen will appear. A tamed elephant or mammoth can be renamed with a book, name tag or medallion. After about 4-7 Minecraft days, the tamed elephant or mammoth will be fully grown and will be able to wear items such as a harness, howdah, garment, tusks, and more. Tamed elephants and mammoths can be healed with sugar lumps, bread, wheat and baked potatoes. 'Tips' *While they may lack decent speed, they do have a high attack damage. **Iron or diamond armour is recommended for protection against their attacks. *Use an iron or better sword against them, since they have lots of health. In mod versions for 1.10.2, axes deal more damage, so you can use an iron or better axe against an elephant or mammoth if need be. Usage Despite not being very fast when it comes to speed, elephants and mammoths are still one of the most useful mounts in Mo' Creatures. They cannot, however, fit through single or more block-wide openings due to their size. Elephants and mammoths can also be used to climb hills, as they can jump high enough to clear up to five or six block heights. 'Equipment' Tamed elephants or mammoths can be equipped with an elephant harness, mammoth platform, tusks, and an elephant chest. Calves cannot be equipped with anything. 'Riding' Unlike many other mobs that can be ridden, elephants cannot be given a saddle. Instead, the player has to equip the elephant or mammoth with a harness or mammoth platform. These items allow the player to ride an elephant or mammoth. It can only be placed on tamed adult elephants or mammoths. The harness allows extra items to be added to the elephant or mammoth. Only one player can go on the harness, but a mammoth platform can be used for two players. If you 'sneak' near a tamed elephant or mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short period of time. You can sit on it with right-click. To dismount your elephant or mammoth, press the shift key again. If a whip is used on an elephant or mammoth when riding it, they will gain a short speed boost, and will also ram into any mobs that are in their way. Storage An elephant chest can be given to an elephant or a mammoth by right-clicking on them with it, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the carrier, using shears, or by placing the elephant or mammoth in a pet amulet. Decoration An elephant garment and elephant howdah can be given to a tamed Asian elephant by right-clicking on the elephant. They serve no purpose other than for decoration. They can only be removed by killing the elephant, placing it in a pet amulet or with shears. Upon death, the elephant will drop the garment and/or howdah. Breaking blocks Tusks can be given to an elephant or mammoth so they can break blocks. There are three different kinds of tusks: wooden tusks, iron tusks, and diamond tusks. Tusks can be equipped by right-clicking on the tamed adult elephant or mammoth, and can be removed by right-clicking on the elephant or mammoth with a pickaxe or shears. Mammoths are more effective at breaking blocks than elephants. In multiplayer, elephants or mammoths wearing tusks will not destroy blocks. This is to prevent griefing. Variations Elephants and mammoths will typically spawn using one of four different skins. Skins include grey (African elephant), dark grey (Asian elephant), brown fur (woolly mammoth), and grey-black fur (Songhua River mammoth). The biome determines the skin used: *Snowy biomes will have 100% grey-black fur or brown fur. *Other biomes will have 100% grey skin or dark grey skin. History Trivia *Elephants and mammoths are the largest mobs in Mo' Creatures, although mother and tier 2 wyverns can grow bigger than Asian and African elephants. *Currently, there is no food item that can be given to elephant calves that can make them grow faster. *It is easier and more recommended to tame elephant calves with sugar lumps, as cakes are more expensive to craft. *In real life, elephants can´t jump, despite elephants and mammoths being able to do so in-game. Gallery Player_and_mammoth.png|A Songhua River mammoth compared to the size of the player. Mammoths-Snow-Biome.png|Several mammoths in an ice plains biome. Elephants zoo.png|Asian elephants in an enclosure. Asian Elephant Gear.png|A fully geared Asian elephant. Elephant desert.png|An African elephant in a desert biome. Wild woolly mammoth.png|A naturally spawned woolly mammoth. Woolly mammoth herd.png|A herd of woolly mammoths. Songhua river mammoths.png|Several Songhua River mammoths. Fully geared mammoth.png|A fully geared Songhua River mammoth. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs